The Young Guardians
by Dibsy of the night
Summary: With all the original sidekicks fully grown and taking over their mentors mantles the young justice team has been all but forgotten. Until now, Wally and Dick have decided to bring together 5 teenage super heroes. Hoping that these kids will learn to work together and maybe forge one of the most powerful super teams in existence. But they have to get along first.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Welcome

 **./Kansas City, Missouri\\.**

 **(Tessa Tatchell)**

Missouri was beautiful in the springtime, with the air cool and the flowers blooming it was definitely fun to be outside, unless- "OUCH," You were Tess Tatchell.

"I told you, you were holding the sword up to much, you need to lower it now again," Her father stood in front of her, his ghostly form holding a sword of his own. The sword itself couldn't harm anyone other than Tess. Since Tess held the famed sword in the stone.

Long story short the people who had used the sword before her could 'train' and 'teach' her. Which basically meant they could beat the hell out of her, fun right?

"How high should I hold it then oh great ghostly father?" Tess asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she looked at her father. They had been at it since 4 in the morning! Tess was exhausted, mentally and physically.

"As high as you need to so you are able to block the sword, Now again," Her father didn't need sleep since he was basically a spirit, he didn't need rest and he didn't get hurt. Honestly it was unfair.

But Tess just shook it off and charged him again, ducking under his first swing she stabbed at his spun quickly to the right before swinging downwards with his own sword. Tess raised her sword to block the hit and their blades met.

They pushed against each other, Tess's bright blue eyes glowing as she borrowed the strength from the past users, hoping to win this.

But little to no strength from the past users came too her and her father quickly won. Holding her at sword point.

"They still won't give me their strength," Tess sighed as she pulled herself up. Turning to her ghostly father, "Why won't they give me their strength?"

Her father said nothing as he sheathed his own sword "Aren't you going to be late for something?" He left her with those word as he disappeared, the training session over.

"Thanks for the conversation dad," Tess sighed before commanding, " _ **Let the sword of Arthur be sheathed and rest until called upon again,"**_ And with the magical word's spoken the sword disappeared from Tess's hands. It seemed to be good timing as her mother called out into the woods "Tess! Breakfast is ready!"

 **./Miami, Florida\\.**

 **(Marcus and Marley Gastion)**

" _Stop wait a minute, fill my cup, put some liquor in it, sign a check, Julio get the-"_

Slapping the alarm clock Marcus sighed, Why couldn't he sleep in again? "Marcus get up! We have to get going unless we wanna be late," His twin Marley seemed to scream in his ear, her excitement about the whole situation overwhelming.

Now before you ask, Yes they were Yin and Yang. Those two super twins with Fire and Ice powers. Yeah they were them. Checking the clock Marcus huffed. It was only 8! They were meeting the others at 10 "Sis, We don't meet the others for another-," But he couldn't finish as Marley slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shush younger brother, We need to practice our entrance, And our powers, We also need to make sure the new costumes fit and look cool, And-"

"Does any of this include breakfast in coffee?" Marcus interrupted his sister mid sentence as he began to finally get up out of bed.

"I guess we could work in 5 minutes after sparring, But I'm sure the new base has a full stocked fridge so it would make no sense to eat at home unless you want to, Then again there's not much to eat at home-" Marley rambled on for about 5 minutes following Marcus around as he did his morning routine. Leaving the room only to get the new costumes and when he changed.

This was normal in the Gastion household. Marley was go go go and Marcus was no no no. Their mother hoped that by putting the two of them on a team together they would get some of their extra energy out, And maybe make some actual friends.

 **./Gotham City, New Jersey\\.**

 **(Jason Brewer)**

Anyone who lived in the Slums of Gotham City knew walking around, alone. Was just a stupid idea.

"Give me your wallet punk! Before I put a bullet through that head of yours," Then again if you were Jason Brewer or better known as 'Mad Dog' The slums weren't that scary. Why? Well let's just say. When you have super strength nothing really scares you.

"I suggest leaving me alone, Before I punch the living daylights out of you," Jason growled out the warning, a part of him wished the man wouldn't leave him alone. But as his father always told him, 'Better to give the enemy a fair chance to run away then to feel guilty in the end'.

But it seemed like Jason's wish would come through as the man prepared to shoot, "What did you say kid?" He asked, his old voice ragged from many years of smoking. He smelled disgusting like he had rolled around in old eggs and salmon before coming to mug Jason.

"I said," Jason smirked as he spun around, The man pulled the trigger to the gun and the bullet hit Jason….but did nothing. I mean it made a small hole through the clothes but other than that nothing happened. No blood.

The man's eyes widened as he dropped the gun Jason finishing his sentence, "Leave me alone,"

The man ran off then, Probably to go tell someone he had just encountered some kid who could withstand a gunshot. Oh well, Jason didn't mind the attention. No one would believe a scumbag like that guy.

Anyways back to finding this supposed super magical tube that would transport him right to the base where he would meet the little kids he would be babysitting for the next few years of his superhero teenage life. Joy.

 **./Base 02: Secret Island off the coast of Mexico\\.**

 **(Zurina Caine)**

"Do you think they'll like cookies? What if they don't like cookies? What if they like brownies more? I knew I should've made brownies! Now they'll hate me forever because I didn't make them brownies!"

A young brown skinned and green eyed girl sat inside the base's kitchen, head in her arms as she had yet another panic attack that morning. Zurina Caine had been up since 6 running around the base and tidying it up. She had to make this place look as nice as possible!

Her Aunt Mari Jiwe Mcabe or better known as Vixen patted her on the back, "I'm sure it'll be fine Zuri, You're just overthinking everything once again," To prove her niece right she took a bite of one of the cookies and smiled, "These are delicious, The others will love them,"

Zuri looked up from her arms, tears ready to fall "Y-you think?" She stuttered. A small smile began to appear on her face as her aunt nodded her head continuing to reassure the young teen, "Of course my little lion cub now I must be going,"

Zuri wiped the tears from her eyes, Taking a deep breath in she let her panic attack subside and said goodbye to her aunt.

About 30 minutes later Zuri sighed "When will they get-" Zuri never finished the question as the Zeta Tube announced, "C01 White Knight,"

 **(Tess Tatchell)**

"Hello?" Tess called out into the empty halls of the base, She had just come in through the Zeta Tube. A backpack over her shoulder. She had decided on wearing a nice T-shirt and jeans. Nothing to amazing but nice enough to be seen in public.

"Hi I'm Zuri!" Another girl around her age introduced herself as she made her way into the room, She had bright green eyes and dark brown skin tone, She seemed nice enough.

Tess held out her hand, dark grey eyes taking in the girl in front of her. "Name's Tessa but you can call me Tess," Zuri took Tess's hand and gave a bright smile.

"C02 Yin C03 Yang," Tess looked upwards at the tube, Watching as two brown haired and blue eyed kids came through the tube. Both seemed to be in civvies wearing completely different styles.

While the sister had on a more 'fun' summery outfit with shorts and a t-shirt the boy had on a nice dress shirt and seemed dressed to impress.

"We're here!" The girl shouted running out of the Zeta Tube in excitement, "Marley!" Her brother yelled after her. They seemed to be twins, since they seemed to be close to the same age.

The girl ran out and looked around, her face beaming with excitement as she realized who the other teenagers were. They were her teammates! "Hi I'm Marley!" She introduced herself and brother to the two girls.

The boy just sighed and shook his head in disappointment, "Sorry, She's a little annoying but I promise you'll get used to her, I'm Marcus" He gave the others a small apologetic smile.

"My names Zuri," Zuri gave her own warm smile in reply, the younger girl excited to meet more people. These guys seem nice, Maybe she was worrying for nothing like her aunt suggested.

"Tessa, but just call me Tess," Tess introduced herself a small smirk on her lips, the twins seemed interesting.

"C04 Mad Dog," Upon hearing the name Tess inwardly sighed, why the hell was _he_ here. "Look what the cat dragged in," She growled as she slowly spun around her eyes glaring at the boy in front of her.

Jason gave a cocky smirk as he saw Tess before responding, "I think you got lost, This is for _actual_ teenage heroes, Not toddlers who run around in armour with a itty bitty sword,"

"I'll show you itty bit-" Tess was getting ready to fight but was stopped by Marcus, who had bravely stepped between the red head and the other boy.

"I don't know what's going on between you two and why you're pissed at eachother but I suggest not killing each other on the first day," Marcus seemed to be the voice of reason, it just wouldn't look good for the team to try and kill each other on the first day.

Jason rolled his eyes before sarcastically replying in a baby voice: "Aww the little boy is trying to be responsible, Someone give him a cookie," Marcus's eyes narrowed into a glare as he curled his fist. Bringing it back to take a punch at Jason.

Jason seemed to smirk as he readied his own fist, man did he love good fight.

But the two where stopped as the computer voice announced, "02 Batman 04 Flash," Everyone froze in fear as the Dark Knight and Man of Steel appeared in the room. Jason and Marcus still in their fighting positions.

It took Batman all of 2 seconds to realize what was going on, sighing and shaking his head in disappointment, Was this really the team he and Wally had hand picked? "Do I dare ask what was about to occur between you two?"

Wally, or better known as Flash, stood off to the side, saying nothing. He would let Dick deal with this situation.

As Dick or Batman spoke the two teen boys lowered their hands, "Nothing sir," Marcus answered stepping back beside his sister and Zuri. Jason just shoved his hands into his leather jacket pockets.

Dick sighed, Honestly he knew there would be some trouble with having Jason on the same team as Tess. Both of them hated each other for some unknown reason neither would disclose. They only told him that it was family matters, and was not to be discussed.

"Why is he here?" Tess asked, her voice full of venom as she pointed at Jason. They couldn't pick any other teen hero? They just had to pick him.

"Cool your roll hot shot, He's here because he was asked to be, Just like the rest of you," Flash or Wally finally stepped into the situation, his voice calm and cool as he tried to stop the other red head in the group from doing something stupid.

He knew Tess well enough to know she was not happy with this situation, not happy at all.

"Why are all of us here? I mean there are plenty of other teen heros," Zuri decided to change the subject to something different. They were all teen heros, Well except for Zuri who was a sidekick, But other then that small detail why them?

"We picked you five because we saw the future of heroes inside of each of you, We believe that in time you will create one of the strongest teams ever made," With each word Dick took a step towards a giant computer screen, he had been practicing this speech since he had gotten permission for the team.

Pressing a button the giant computer screen began to show video clips of each of the heros.

"Strength," As Dick said this the first clip appeared.

It was of Jason in his Mad Dog costume, He was holding up the entryway to a burning building as a family of three crawled through. The building collapsed on top of him as the family scurried away in fear, the camera zoomed into the spot Jason once stood in.

After a few seconds Jason tossed the rock off of himself, the crowd that had gathered around the building began to clap and cheer as Jason jumped off camera.

"Valor," The video changed to a clip of Tess in her armour. Her sword out in front of her as she raced towards an enemy, the enemy being a giant black demon squid thingy. Tess's eye's began to glow a white light as she said something unhearable.

As the demon squid thing whipped it's tentacle at Tess she disappeared in a brilliant

flash of light. Only to reappear above the squid, her eyes still glowing she came hurtling down at the monster like a meteor. As she came down she sliced through the monster ending it's life. You could

Everyone watched the clip in awe, "You can actually do that?!" Marley asked her eyes wide in shock and amazement as she turned to Tess. The red head downcasted her gaze, "Kind of,"

"Hey! I saved a family of three. Doesn't that mean anything?"

Everyone seemingly ignored Jason's comment turning back to the screen, except for Marley who just had to be a smart ass and reply: "Yes it does, It ust means that Superman wasn't around to help and so the responsibility fell onto a more stupider and less reliable hero, But he couldn't show up either so those poor souls were stuck with you,"

Tess bit her lip to keep from laughing as she held out her hand for a high five. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all. Even the sweet and timid Zuri couldn't help but let a tiny chuckle escape her lips

"Hey you can't be rude to me! I haven't done anything to piss you off just yet!" Jason said, outraged that the girl he hadn't been introduced to just yet had made a snarky comment against him.

"Teamwork," Dick cut through the teens talking, as the next clip showed up on screen.

"It's us! It's us!" Marley shouted as she pointed at the screen in excitement, shaking her brothers arm.

The clip was of the two of them, They were fighting king shark and doing rather well. In matching super suits the two of them used their powers, Marcus making walls of ice to protect the citizens and corner King shark while Marley was shooting burst of flames as she kept the gigantic shark occupied.

After they got King Shark into a smaller area, using ice wall to block certain streets, they began to throw everything they had at King Shark. Sending waves of flames followed closely by a volley of ice shards. It didn't take long till the villain was defeated.

"And heart," The last clip wasn't as destructive or cool as the others. Hell there didn't seem to be a battle happening at all. Or atleast a physical battle.

But what the clip did show was Zuri, she was in hospital surrounded by younger kids. They seemed to all be sitting close to her as she read to them, still in costume mind you, a story. The kids smiled and laughed at Zuri as she made faces and did the voices, for once they felt normal. Happy.

The clip ended and Dick turned back to the group his blue eyes scanning their faces as he spoke, "These traits are the traits need for the next generation of superheroes, Each of you posses some form of these traits and we hope by putting you on a team you can learn and grow together,"

Dick clicked another button and everything began to light up, colours danced around the room as the base came to life, Computers turning on ready for use.

"Welcome to The Young Guardians,"

 **Till Next Time**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Welcome

Part 2

 **(Zurina Caine)**

"The kitchen is fully stocked with all of your favorite soda and junk food, we also added a few more healthy items and supplied you with cook books,"

The team had been touring this place for about 30 minutes. They had learned the base had a training room with holographic opponents, a living room/ game room that had a huge TV and a bunch of different game systems, sleeping quarters for each and every one of them for those late night missions, a medical area, workshop area, and now a fully stocked kitchen.

Zuri didn't know about the others but she was impressed. This base was amazing, absolutely perfect. Now if only the team could actually work together.

It didn't take long after the introductions for Zuri to realize, the team was already on the verge of collapse. Jason was picking fights with everyone, making snarky comments in the background whenever someone spoke. Tess was withdrawn from the others, she seemed like she was more of a lone wolf.

Marcus and Marley seemed okay but with Marcus almost fighting Jason earlier she didn't know what to think. To her it seemed like the team wouldn't last 24 hours.

"Anything else you want to show us?" Tess asked Batman, her voice calm and collected as she added,"If not I'd kinda like to unpack my stuff," Unlike the others Tess had a large duffel bag hanging off her shoulder and a backpack on her back.

Zuri wondered if the other teen had decided to stay at the base 24/7 and go to school online like Zuri had decided. It would be nice to have someone else here with her.

"There's nothing else to really show you all, But I want everyone to report to the training center, In suit, at 3 o'clock the first training session will be then," Batman turned away from the teens typing something on his wrist band communicator before heading towards the Zeta Tubes.

"Our first day and we're already training, well ain't that just fan- fucking-tastic," Jason mumbled after batman had left, He huffed and headed towards his room. The others not trying to stop the angry boy as he left.

"Would anyone like some cookies?" Zuri asked the group after Jason had left, She would see if he wanted any cookies later on but right now she wanted to see if the others wanted any.

"Oooh I'll take some!" Before Zuri could even warn Marley that they where still hot from being in the oven the other girl zoomed over, snatching 4 from the metal sheet of cookies. Two in each hand.

"Oncurds brudger," Marley shouted as she shoved a cookie into her mouth, spraying crumbs everywhere as she talked. As she ate the cookie she walked out of the kitchen heading towards the dorms.

Marcus rolled his eyes at his twins horrendous and impolite actions before gently taking a cookie from the sheet, blowing softly on it to cool it down. "Thank you," He thanked Zuri politely taking a bite of the cookie before walking off too find his sister.

Tess grabbed a cookie challantly and raised up to her mouth. She was about to take a bite when she stopped herself, asking "Do these have peanuts in them? I'm kind of allergic,"

"Nope, They're just chocolate chip," Zuri smiled as she answered her question, Taking note of Tess's allergy to peanuts. She would need to keep that in mind when cooking meals for the team in the future. Well if the team had a future.

Tess nodded and took a bite of the cookie, she swallowed the bite as her eyes went wide. The cookies where some of the best Tess had ever had, now mind you she hadn't had a lot of cookies, but still these were great "These are great,"

"Thanks I used a recipe from online," Zuri gave a small smile as she held out the sheet of cookies, Offering more. But Tess waved her off, "I'm full, Thanks for the cookies though," Tess then walked off, making her way towards the dorms.

 **(Marcus Gastion)**

Marcus stood in his dorm room, unpacking his small backpack. Though he and his sister would not be here 24/7 he had decided to bring some extra civvies, swim trunks, and a picture plus poster to make his room a little more homely.

So it didn't take long to unpack and he soon found himself bored, there was nothing really to do with his stuff unpacked. Checking his watch he found that it was only 12 giving him 3 hours till training, 3 hours of absolute boredom. Sighing he sat on his bed, he could always go see what his sister was up too.

But then that would prompt her to hang out with him all day, he loved his sister but sometimes he needed space.

Maybe he could go check out the gaming consoles in the living room? See if they had any good games that would help him pass the time.

Deciding that's what he would do with his time he sat up, making sure to grab his phone. He made his way to the door opening it and walking out, he must've mis stepped as he walked because he soon found himself tripping and falling right into a certain girl Knight.

"I'm so sorry," Marcus apologized as he began to pull himself out of the tangle of limbs, blushing bright red in embarrassment. 'Nice job idiot' He thought annoyedly to himself as he helped Tess up onto her feet, trying

"It's fine, I should've been paying more attention to my surroundings," Tess waved him off as she picked up some of the items that fell out of her bag, "Let me help," Marcus bent over and helped to gather the items, when a certain picture caught his eye. It was a small picture, one of a girl and her father.

They had been training with swords, that was easy to tell since both held wooden weapons, the father had a arm wrapped around his daughters shoulders his face stern. But Marcus could notice the small grin that seemed to be growing on his face. The daughter was the opposite, she let her happiness shine.

"Is this of you and your dad?" Marcus handed the photo over to her, he didn't mean to pry but he thought he might as well learn more about his teammates, socialize with them and all that Jazz.

It seemed Marcus was correct as Tess picked up the picture gently, a small smile gracing her face as she recalled the memory, "Yeah, It was just after my first training session, My dad said I was a natural,"

Marcus took in the info, taking a second to watch her at peace. She looked happy yet sad staring at the photo, as if she missed that memory that had happened so long ago. He decided to try yet again to spark a conversation, "So your dad taught you all those cool sword moves that helped you take down that demon squid thing?"

"Kind of, He taught me how to fight with a sword, The spirits taught me how to teleport and access the swords abilities," Tess explained as she tucked the photo inside her bag, standing up as she put the duffel back on her shoulder before she picked up her backpack..

Marcus stood up after her, looking confused by the whole spirit and magical sword thing? "Spirits?"

"Yeah the spirits of the past users, They're the ones who decide who gets the sword next, Kinda like a green lantern's ring, Except their is only one sword and I can't conjure up green baseball bats," Tess seemed like she was being honest but Marcus was still skeptical. How could dead people choose who would wield there weapon next?

"So your saying these 'spirits' helped you to learn about the sword and how to use it's 'magic', Sorry but it's kind of hard to believe," Marcus just couldn't believe it. A magic sword had picked Tess a teen nonetheless to become its user? Why not pick an adult? Not that Tess was bad at sword fighting, but to him it didn't make sense.

"You don't believe me?" Tess raised in eyebrow at him before she just sighed, setting down her bags, "Of course you don't, no one believes me at first," She took a second, rolling her shoulders before getting into a fighting position, closing her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Marcus asked confused by what the other teen was up too, Tess kept her eyes closed smirking as she responded, "Proving you wrong Ice Boy, Now sit back and watch this,"

Marcus was taken aback as a white glow seemed to illuminate Tess, 'How in the hell?' Marcus asked himself becoming even more confused than before.

But he was about to get even more confused as Tess spoke, but this time it sounded like a hundred other voices spoke with her. " _ **I call upon the sword of Arthur to come into my hands, So I can shine a light through the darkness-"**_ As Tess said this the outline of a sword appeared in her hands until she had a full blow metal great sword, but she wasn't done as she continued " _ **I call upon the armour of Light, to help shield me from the harm of evil,"**_ A suit of gleaming armour appeared around her, clinging to her body.

Tess opened her eyes, still smirking as she spun the sword in her hand with expert precision.

Marcus was speechless, his mouth hanging open as he looked at Tess, eyes wide. "How did you do that?" He finally got out after a minute of having a mental flip out, trying to find a logical explanation (other than magic) for what she just did.

"Magic~" Tess replied, practicing a few moves with the sword like a block or a spin before turning back to Marcus, giving him the sword gently. "How heavy is it?" Marcus raised a brow at the question before taking the sword.

But he didn't feel a thing, sure the sword was there right in front of him, in his hands. But it felt weightless, like it wasn't even there, "It feels like nothing's there at all," Marcus did a couple of practice swings, trying to replicate Tess's earlier moves. But he ended up failing as he let go of the sword mid swing lodging it into the wall.

Marcus blushed bright red in embarrassment as Tess just laughed a bit walking over to the lodged sword, "How about we leave the swordsmanship to me and you deal with the ice and stuff?" She suggested jokingly, unlodging the sword out of the wall. It left a small hole that Batman and Flash would most definitely notice, They'll just have to come up with some excuse.

"Yeah, probably the best idea," Marcus gave a small embarrassed smile as he rubbed the back of his head before he came up with something else to ask, "So the armour, how well can it you know protect you?"

"It can shield me from most bullets and other hits but there are exceptions, like being punched by superman or an armour piercing round, But even then I can only keep the armour on for 30 minutes at a time or else it drains my energy and I completely pass out," Tess sheathed her sword inspecting her armour for any dents or scratches in the metal from the last battle. Though the armour could magically rebuild itself it took a little while.

"So you can only use the armour for 30 minutes at a time before having to take a rest?" Marcus was truly interested now, to him it just was cool to find out more about how her powers worked. Even if he didn't believe in magic himself.

Tess nodded a yes, pleased with finding no dents or scratches she then turned her attention back to Marcus, "Yep, That time lessens if I decide to teleport, Think of me being a battery to run these things, A battery can only last so long before it runs out of power and needs to be recharged,"

"So your like a magical girl battery that powers the sword and armour?" Marcus gave a soft smile as he suggested the name finally somewhat understanding her powers, though he still didn't believe in magic. The sword was probably using pocket technology,

"I guess you could explain it like that," Tess chuckled at his explanation for her powers. Though really it wasn't her powers, she needed the sword to actually access magic. So honestly it was the swords power that she was slowly unlocking, "Now I should probably put all of this away before we get into trouble for putting a hole in the wall with my sword,"

"So let me guess you say some 'magical' words and they just disappear?" Marcus said jokingly, a small chuckle in his words as he talked. He wasn't making fun of her just trying to joke around with his new team mate.

"Basically, Now watch this Ice Boy," Tess smirked playfully before closing her eyes and speaking with a hundred voices once again, " _ **Let the sword of Arthur be sheathed and rest until called upon again,"**_ The sword disappeared as Tess glowed seeming to disappear into thin air, she then continued, " _ **Let the armour of light sit on it's stand until I ask for it's light again,"**_ The armour disappeared from her body, seeming to disappear in thin air just like the sword.

"I still can't believe that you can just make those things appear and disappear with just a couple of words," Marcus stated, his eyes wide, impressed by her abilities.

"I can't either, Even if I've had the sword for years it's just unreal to me, That I actually have these powers and abilities now and all these responsibilities," Tess sighed bending over to pick up her duffel bag and backpack, throwing the duffel strap over her shoulder she began to pick up the backpack but Marcus stopped her as he grabbed the backpack for her. If anything it was an excuse to talk to her some more.

Nodding his head, Marcus continued to listen to Tess. He was actually enjoying just listening and hearing what she had to say about the hero life, It was kinda nice to hear a new opinion on being a teen with powers.

"Like most kids would jump at the opportunity to become a hero but I don't think they actually understand how much a hero has to sacrifice," Sighing Tess continued to walk towards her room, when they finally got to her room she opened the door, "Welp this is my stop, I guess I'll see you later,"

Marcus handed her the back pack, "It was nice talking to you," He smiled. He actually had enjoyed the conversation with her, she was interesting and fun to talk to.

"It was nice talking to you as well, Even if you asked a ton of questions," Tess said the last part teasingly, referencing how many questions he had asked earlier.

Marcus blushed again (For like the 400th time), feeling bad about asking her sooooo many questions, "Sorry I just wanted to understand how your powers work, Guess I got a bit carried away," He apologized.

"It's fine, Anyways I'm gonna take a nap before training," Tess was tired, she had gotten up at 4am and had worked her ass off, which was tiring for anybody.

"Ok well, See you later," Marcus said, still feeling a bit bad about the questions. He then gave her a small wave goodbye before he walked off, still cursing under his breath. As he walked he once again tripped up

But what he couldn't see was the small smile and shaking of head as Tess shut the door to her room, heading off to take a nap.

 **/3 hours later\**

 **(Artemis West)**

Artemis didn't understand why she was here, like she understood the reason behind it but why her? Couldn't they choose any other hero? She just wasn't a big fan of….teens, "C'mon babe, They won't be that bad," She heard her husband Wally speak from beside of her.

They had been married for 3 years now, 3 very long and trying years with both of them taking over for their mentors. It had been trying but the couple had made it work.

"They're teens though," Artemis groaned as she looked at the entrance to the training room. The kids were supposed to be here, suits on and ready to train. Artemis wouldn't do anything very hard today, Honestly she just wanted to get a handle on everyones powers and what they needed to work on. But if the kids didn't get their asses here soon Artemis might just change her mind.

"Come on Arty I think you can handle a few teens with powers," Wally wrapped his arms around his wife lovingly, using the nickname he had given her so many years ago. When they had been on a team much like this one.

Artemis just sighed, letting her head lean against Wally's shoulder. It had been years since the original team had disbanded, all of them growing up. Most taking over the mantles of their mentors or going on to pursue a normal life. Artemis couldn't remember the last time they had all hung out together in the same room, now they did keep in touch. Mostly by texting and other means, but it just wasn't the same as seeing her friends face to face.

Artemis was ripped from her thoughts as she could hear the plodding of feet from the entrance way, looking up she sighed. So these were the teens who she would have to deal with.

 **(Marley Gastion)**

Marley Gastion walked through the hallways of the base, taking her time as she made her way to the training room. Marley hadn't really seen her brother much today, maybe he was busy with socializing others? Nah her introverted brother could never socialize with others without her around.

Anyways she made her way to the training room, looking inside she found Flash and Green Arrow standing there, most likely waiting for the team to arrive. Marley smiled and ran up to the superheroes, "Hi I'm Marley Gastion, Also known as Yang, Is it true that both of you met while working together, also do you know why the original Green Arrow chose green as his color also why is green used so much in the superhero world I mean, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Green-" Marley's questions where interrupted when a certain douche cut her off,

"Do you ever shut up?" Jason asked walking into the room behind Marley, annoyance in his voice. Marley didn't like Jason much, she didn't really think anyone on the team did. He was an ass hole who didn't have a leash on his mouth.

Marley just spun around his comment not affecting her at all. With a snarky tone she asked him "Do you ever stop being an Ass?"

"Well- I-" Jason didn't seem to have been expecting a retort so he kept his mouth, grumbling some curse words under his breath.

Jason waas fully suited up, his suit consisting of a black jacket with the hood up, the sleeves cut off to show off his muscles, he had a domino mask on as wel to hide his real face and wore a pair of black jeans with combat boots. His jacket had the logo of a bulldog on the back. Even though she hated to admit it he looked pretty cool.

"Sorry I'm late, I kind of got lost," The next person to appear was her brother, luckily in his super suit. The two of them had sprung for full body suits that looked pretty similar, only Yang's (Marley) was mainly red based with flashes of orange and Yin's (Marcus) was mainly blue and white.

"Finally dear brother, you have arrived I thought you were dead," Marley said this with all the dramatics of a shakespearean actor, acting like a total and complete goob. Marcus just rolled his eyes at his sister, too use to her dramatics by now.

Soon after the next teammate came running into the room, It was Zuri her own costume on, "Sorry I'm late," She apologized, out of breath. Zuri's costume was basically just a miniature version of her aunt's costume only difference being two knife sheaths on either side of her body, nothing too impressive or cool, well atleast to Marley.

"It's fine, Just try not to be late again," Green Arrow waved off her apologies as she looked at the group of teens, her eyes going narrow as the woman realized that one of them was missing, "Where's your other teammate?" She asked the teens gathered.

But before the other could answer the room was filled with a white light and Tess appeared, fully decked out in the armour Marley had seen in the video. "Sorry for being late," Tess said as chalant as possible making her way to the others in her team.

"Now, With everyone here let's begin," Green Arrow then looked over the team before announcing, "Miss Mouthy I want you to step forward and give me all you got," Marley raised in eyebrow at the womans order but followed it, stepping forward before lighting herself on fire and throwing a few fireballs at the older hero,

But the woman expertly dodged the fireballs before shooting a Arrow at Marley, Marley brought her hand up to block the arrow but was pleasantly surprised when the tip of the arrow broke open mid air. But the surprise wasn't as pleasant as she thought it was as flame retardant spilled from the arrow and on to Marley. Covering the teen.

Marley tried to re ignite herself but it was useless as Green Arrow came forward, pointing a razor sharp arrow at the hyper teens head. The fight had maybe lasted a minute in all.

Green Arrow just turned her head to the others, asking "Who's next?"

 **(10 minutes of butt kickings later)**

It hadn't taken long for Green Arrow to take each of them down, only two of them lasted past the first minute and that was he and Tess. Jason lasted longer because of his invulnerability, but was taken down by some sort of gum thing that kept him from moving. Tess was taken down when Green Arrow launched a multi shot arrow and was unable to block all of the smaller arrows that pierced her armour.

"Now I see that I have my work cut out for me," Green Arrow sighed, looking at the team unimpressed by their 'skills' She had a ton of work to do if she were to whip these kids into shape. Sighing after a minute of silence and thinking she spoke up "Trainings over today, I suggest all of you get some rest,"

The teens didn't need to be told twice as they all filed out of the room, groaning in pain as they walked towards their respective dorm rooms.

The Flash just watched the teens leave, shaking his head with a light chuckle. He knew what getting his ass kicked by the Green Arrow felt like, and it definitely did not feel good.

"So what do you think?" Flash asked his wife after the teen's had finally left the room, looking down at her with a small smile.

"They're strong, Each of them has potential. Now I understand why you picked them," Though Green Arrow didn't show it she had been impressed by the teens, not by what they were now but what they could be in the future. Each and everyone of them had potential to be some of the strongest and smartest heroes out there.

Flash only smiled as his wife finally admitted that he and Batman hadn't been idiots when choosing the teens who would be apart of their new team, "Did my wife just admit that I was right? The earth just has to be spinning backwards," The snarky comment earned him a playful punch to the chest making him fall back dramatically as he yelled out "You wound me,"

The woman just turned away from her husband only responding with a "Good,"

 **/-Till Next Time-\**

 **Author's Note-**

Wow, Just, wow. I am so amazed by how many people are favoriting or following the story, and this is my first actual story! Anyways I wanted to say thank you so so so much to each and everyone of you. I promise the next chapter will be better and involve more action and getting into the plot a bit.

Anyways Good Bye my lovely readers. Cya you guys in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**.** **Episode 3: Listening to orders is never a good idea.**

 **(Jason Brewer)**

"What do you mean _**we**_ have to pick the leader?" Jason growled as he glared at Batman, anger burning in his eyes.

The team had been together for two weeks now, two weeks of absolute boredom, all they did was train train train. No missions, No bad guys, Not even patrols.

"Just what I said, No missions until you pick the leader," Batman said this without any feeling. The teens looked around at each other, as if searching for one of them to step forward.

"But w-what if we never find a leader?" Zuri finally spoke up from the back of the group, everyone looking from her too Batman, waiting for his answer.

"Then I suggest you all start packing your bags," With that answer Batman turned around and left the meeting room, leaving all the teens looking at each other.

"So, anyone wanna step up?" Marley, the most hyperactive and annoying one in the group (At least to Jason), asked the others. Probably hoping to get this whole situation behind them and finally go on a mission.

"I will," Jason raised his hand, but with the glares he was getting from all the others he immediately put it down. Seems like his dreams of becoming a leader weren't gonna come true, oh who was he kidding he only raised his hand to piss Tess off.

"You can't even lead yourself out of a tunnel, We'd all be dead if we followed you" Tess shot at him, her eyes filled with annoyance while her arms were crossed. Jason noticed how she was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans combo even if it was in the 90's today. He knew why she wore the jeans, the girl had scars to hide. Mental and physical.

"Well then why don't you lead?" Jason asked Tess, Though he knew the answer. Tess was too afraid to lead, Too afraid to let everyone down. Too afraid to make the same mistakes as her father.

The others just watched the two's interaction for a minute before Marcus spoke up, "Look, we just need to pick a leader so who's it going to b-" But Marcus was interrupted by the wringing of an alarm. But it wasn't coming from the base, it was coming from someone's pocket.

Everyone looked around before Tess realized it was her she took out her phone, it only took a second at looking at the screen before her eyes went wide. Muttering a curse word under her breath she put her phone away and looked up at the others, "I got to go," After saying this she ran out of the room.

"Wait where are you going? We're supposed to pick a leader," Marcus ran after her, his sister trailing close behind him shouting "You coming Mr. Ass or you gonna stand there and look pretty?"

Jason just rolled his eyes running after the others before shouting at Marley, "Trust me sweetheart, I always look pretty," Marley only replied with, "Maybe in a dark room where no one can see you,"

If the group had taken a second to look back they would've seen the youngest, and probably most sane and logical, stand there and shake her head, "This definitely isn't a good idea," Zuri murmured before she ran after her teammates. Going against Batman's direct orders.

But hey, when did someone ever have fun while listening to orders?

 **(Tessa Tatchell)**

"Where are you going?" Tess heard Marcus ask as she typed coordinates into a Zeta Tube, "Going to New York," Marcus raised an eyebrow at the other teen.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Marcus asked as Tess finished typing up the coordinates, pushing a button that made the Zeta Tube activate as the other team members finally made it into the room.

"Look, I set up an alarm system at a museum in New York, It went off and I need to get there as soon as possible," Tess muttered the words of arthur under her breath and her sword appeared in her hands.

"But why? Isn't Kansas City where you usually work out of?" Marley asked Tess as she crossed her arms. Wanting to know more details about where the girl knight was heading off too.

"Look a few months ago I found a magical spell book while on a vacation in New York, From the vibes I got from it wasn't a good book, So with the help of a friend I set up a small system that would monitor the book and make sure no one took it," Tess explained before she whispered something under her breath, allowing her sword to appear in her right hand

"We can help you, Act as back up. Because if this book is as bad as you say then you'll need help," Zuri didn't want her new friend (was Tess really her friend yet) to go off on such a dangerous mission alone, the quiet girl knew that Tess was confident in her abilities but if this book was really bad then she would need the team.

"No I'm not bringing you guys, It's out of the question," Tess responded as she sheathed her sword, shaking her head no. They couldn't handle the book, Heck Tess didn't even know if she could handle the book herself. But she had to try.

"Lookie here Mrs Heroics, We either go with you and work together on this. Or we tie you up in a chair, leave you here, and go without you," Marley crossed her arms, her dark blue eyes boring into Tess as she explained the two options.

"But this book is extremely powerful and dangerous, If we don't get it back then it could mean a whole lot of catastrophic things," Tess tried one last time to get the others to stay back at to base, where it was safe.

But by the looks on the others face's it was already decided "So are we," Jason punched his fist together, a wild and dangerous glint in his eyes.

 **./New York City\\.**

 **(30 minutes later)**

 **(Zurina Caine)**

"So just talked to the police, seems like it's only been gone an half an hour," The group of teens looked over to Tess Marcus. They had all agreed it would be a good idea to talk to the cops and see what they knew, so while the others had stood on a nearby rooftop Tess and Marcus had climbed down to talk with them.

Zuri had sat down on the rooftop, listening to the bickering of Jason and Marley. Honestly there was a few times where Zuri wanted to push them both off the roof just for some peace and quiet. But she knew that was wrong so she just sat in the corner, praying for Tess and Marcus to get back soon.

"Did they see anything on the security footage?" Marley asked her brother, Zuri wondered how the two teens had been able to get any information from the cops since to them they were 'just kids'.

"All they said was that the book was their one minute and gone the next, Nothing else was taken," Marcus explained to the group, glancing back at the museum still in disbelief. How could something just disappear?

"So we've got absolutely nothing, Ain't that just fantastic," Jason had his usual pissed look on his face, his arms crossed as he stated the obvious. The group had absolutely nothing to go on. So how would they find this book?

"Where would I hide if I had a magic book," Marley asked the open air rubbing her chin, as if contemplating a life or death decision. Finally she came up with something as her eyes widened and she shouted, "A secret evil lair! Like in an amusement park or a warehouse or a-"

"Those are all stupid ideas, I mean isn't that where every villain hides? So why would someone just hide there?" Jason shot down each and every one of Marley's ideas, Though it was typical for him to shoot down the hyper girls ideas.

"But those stupid ideas are the only ones we got," Tess added in, defending Marley from Jason.

"So what where on a wild goose chase for a book that just disappeared?" Jason scoffed at Tess uncrossing his arms before he stomped up to her, getting into her face,  
"Admit it, You lost the book. Now let's get the hell out of here before we get in to trouble with Bat's,"

Tess glared at him, her eyes filling with anger, "Weren't you the one who followed along pretty boy? You guys want to go to the base that's fine, But that book is dangerous and needs to be found. So I'm gonna find it,"

Zuri could already feel the oncoming fight, With Jason's balled fist and Tess hand gripping her sword tightly. She wanted to stop it, to stop them. Why did they hate eachother so much?

But Zuri's thoughts where broken as she could hear the screams of civilians, making out the yelling as "Monster!" and "Run!"

She turned to her team but could see they were already on it stripping their jackets and sweats to reveal the costumes they were hiding behind. Tess whispered some words and her magical armour appeared.

As they reached the edge of the rooftop they saw the supposed monster. It was pitch black and looked alot like the squid thing Tess had fought before, there was a man in a red cloak standing behind it, a leather book in hand. "Well we found the book," Marley said sarcastically, but shut up as she saw the glares from the rest of the team. This was no joking matter.

"So what's the game plan?" Zuri asked the others, waiting to hear any idea on what they should do. But as the others jumped over the roof and climbed down the ladder to face the beast no reply came. 'And this is why we need a clear leader' Zuri climbed down the ladder reaching the alleyway ground.

The group of teens ran towards the monster, most of the civilians already running the opposite direction away from the beast.

The first person to attack the monster was Marcus, shooting ice bolts at it's head. The monster screeched before it swept the ice bolts away with its massive tentacle. Then when another screech it swiped Marcus to the side, throwing him into a 's head bobbed before it finally hung low, knocked out. Already 10 seconds in and he was taken out of the fight.

Marley followed closely after her brother as he fell she screamed "HEY JERKWAD SQUID THINGY!" Then she lit herself on fire. Zuri didn't know if she was crazy or not but she swore she heard Marley humming 'Light 'em up' as she flew through the air, throwing balls of fire at the monster.

The monster screeched in pain and Zuri could smell something burning in the air. "Retawnauga," The man behind shouted, his left hand on the book as he put his right hand out at the flying Marley. A stream of water shot out of a fire hydrant, busting it open. The water directed itself straight at Marley, dousing her flames and throwing her into a wall, "Ecidloh," The man added closing his open hand into a fist.

The water froze around Marley holding her to the wall, "Hey th-tthis isn't f-f-fair," Marley shivered from the coolness of the ice, struggling to break out.

Zuri wanted to shout to Tess and Jason that they should be helping the twins but the two where already running at the Monster. "Get out of my way," Jason growled out to Tess shoulder checking her onto the ground. But it seemed Karma was a bitch as the giant Monster wrapped a tentacle around him, squeezing him tight.

Tess scrambled up cursing Jason, But she didn't get far as the monster began wrapping her. Keeping her from moving.

With all of her teammates out of commision it was up to Zuri to fight off the giant squid. She unsheathed her knives, ready for a fight. She began to call upon the power of a rhino running at the Monster. But when she was close enough to bulldoze the monster the man screamed out "VAMUSREAPPAISD," And the monster and man vanished.

When the monster vanished Jason and Tess where left in the air, falling. Jason hit the ground first with an 'oof' and Tess followed close behind hitting the ground and her metal clanging. Marley finally was able to melt away the Ice and Marcus began to wake up.

Finally the team of super teens were able to gather together, "Well that was fucking fantastic," Jason groaned out, holding his aching side. Though he was invincible he could still feel pain, and trust me being dropped from 50 feet in the air was not fun.

"Maybe we could have defeated it if you hadn't been an idiot," Tess seethed from beside him. Though her armor had taken most of the damage Tess had been banged up as well.

"Oh I was the idiot? He-" Jason pointed his hand right at Marcus, A look of annoyance on him, "Got knocked out 10 seconds into the fight,"

"And you-"

"Stop it all of you!" The team of arguing teens looked up to Zuri, surprise on their faces. They hadn't expected the quietest on in the group to...yell at them. But by the look on Zuri's face she was fuming mad, "We're supposed to be the next generation of heroes yet we can't even work together to stop a monster and a man with a book! The whole world now watches us and all you guys are doing is arguing with one another," Zuri continued to raise her voice, everything she was saying was true. The team began to find interest in the ground below them.

Until Jason spoke up with a question, "So what do you suggest us to do then?"

"We make a plan and show the whole world what we're made of,"

 **(10 minutes later)**

 **(Marley Gastion)**

Marley was on a rooftop, crouching next to Jason as they waited for the signal. "Do you really think this is going to work?" Marley finally asked the pain in the ass beside her.

Jason shrugged taking a second to think before ask, "Dunno," Marley was surprised, Jason hadn't said anything sna- "Just don't drop me until we're ready fire freak," Of course.

"I'll try not to, Even if the idea does seem to call to me with each word that comes out of your mouth," Marley happily imagined dropping jason from 50 ft in the air. But she knew if she actually did she would be in sooooo much trouble with the others. Still a girl could dream.

" _We have sights on monster, Phase 1 is a go,"_ Marley could hear her brothers voice over the comms, both her and jason looked up around the city before seeing the giant squid thing towering over the buildings.

Phase one began and Marley could see an Ice wall began to take form and a path that Marcus was skating on, smiling as she watched her brother work she couldn't help but prepare herself. The monster began to lash out at her brother, trying to break his path with it's huge tentacles. It followed after him through the streets slowly but surely.

Marley glanced at the streets and watched as any civilians in the monsters way get pushed to the sides by a small blur, Zuri. Using the speed of a cheetah, just as planned.

While Zuri was zipping from side to side Marley turned her attention onto the monster and her brother. The monster was still swatting at him but her brother narrowly dodged, keeping the beast to occupied to notice Tess standing on the roof next to it. " _Phase 2 is a go,"_ And with those words, Tess closed her eyes and disappeared in a flash of light before reappearing on top of the beast head, lodging her sword deep into its skull.

The beast screamed in agony and Tess flashed away, Marcus then iced the tendrils onto the ground, effectively holding the beast for a few seconds. He then made an ice slide down onto the street. " _Phase 3 go!"_ Zuri commanded over the comms.

"Try not and burn the threads," Jason commented before Marley grabbed onto him, lighting herself on fire and shooting off threw the air.

The beast continued to strain against the ice shackles, the tendrils able to break a few. Marley only had seconds and knew they would only get one shot. So with a burst of flames she flew over the monster, "Drop him now!" She could hear Zuri scream from the ground. Following the command she let go of Jason.

Jason began to hurtle downwards towards the monster, screaming out as he did so, "BOMBS AWAY," Then at the right moment Jason hit the handle of the sword, shoving it deeper into the monster before he fell towards the ground.

The monster began to screech before glowing a blackish light, with its final breath it screeched out again before exploding. Sending black monster goop all over the place.

It took a minute for it to register with the team, they had done it. They had won. "It worked," Jason yelled, wiping black goop from his face. "We won,"

"Of course we did," Tess smiled only a bit as she walked over to the pile of giant goop, pulling her sword from it, "We had a good plan," She looked at Zuri, giving a small smile in respect.

Marley flew down and turned off the fire, putting an arm around the smaller girl flashing her usual smile, "Not just a good plan, An amazing plan,"

Zuri blushed from the attention, "It was nothing, You guys were the ones who executed it," She kicked at the black goop, a nervous smile on her face. All seemed well, until Tess finally realised a very important something, "The book! Did anyone see the guy?"

They all chorused no's and Tess just sighed, "So he got away with something that can summon monsters, Great just great," Her smile left her face and that usual look of stress entered it. Until some black goop was thrown at her face.

They all turned to see Jason standing there, Throwing another handful of monster goop up and down in his hands, like a baseball. "Relax we'll get the book back so stop worrying, You're kind of ruining the vibe,"

Tess glared at him before grabbing her own handful, Throwing it at Jason's face. Jason turned to the side and the goop sailed past him, landing on a certain Ice Boy.

Marcus raised in eyebrow and Marley couldn't help but giggle as he wiped away the slime, stating "It's on,"

And with that an all out slime fight ensued. Throwing it at each other until they finally had to leave the scene because of the arrival of the local news and authorities. When they got back to the base Batman wasn't happy. Chewing them out for their blunders and mistakes.

"I hoped you learned something from this little outing of yours," Batman growled, still fuming about what the teens had done.

It seemed like no one would answer, until Marley finally stepped forward, "We learned who the leader is going to be," Then before Batman could ask who she pointed straight at Zuri.

"No I-I couldn't, I-I'm not cut out to be a-" But Zuri was cut off by Marcus, "You were the one who stopped us when we were fighting, You came up with the plan, I think the only one who could possibly lead this group is you,"

Before Zuri could try and dissuade them Tess stepped forward as well, "I agree with Marcus, You were the one who got us to work together, If that's not leadership then I don't know what is,"

Marley, kicked the nearby Jason and coughed, Jason sighed before he too agreed, "Yeah Yeah, You should be the leader," Though most couldn't see the agreement in his words.

They all waited for Zuris response, The smaller girl taking a second before speaking, "I will take the position then, I don't know how well I can uphold it but I will try, That I promise you,"

Batman watched the teens, his cowl covering the small and barely noticeable smile, Maybe there was hope for this team.

 **/-Till Next Time-\**

 **Authors Note-**

Hey guys Dibsy here once again, anyways wanted to say thanks for reading this chapter and sorry it got out late. I'm trying to write a chapter each week and release it every monday incase you want to know the schedule. But last night I had computer and internet troubles so I couldn't post it till today.

Anyway's wanted to respond to you guys and your Questions and comments.

 **The Scottish Hippie-** Thanks for favoriting and enjoying the fic. I came up with all the OC's myself so I'm glad you like them. Now onto Jason and Marley, I already have the ships planned out but those two may become one. If they did what's your ship name suggestions?

 **Zstar1-** I'm glad you like the fic and your wish has been granted. I have finally updated.

So I just wanted to tell you guys that I may become spotty these next few weeks, some school stuff is starting and so I have to get into the hang of that. I promise I am not leaving this story behind, the updates will just be a bit slower until I can get into the hang of things.

Anyways that's all for now, Goodbye my lovely readers and cya in the next chapter.


End file.
